007, how I met him, what happened and why the hell I'm his daughter
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: a young girl's life is changed when she meets James Bond, who saves her from the Russians. I'm re updating the chapters because of a complete change in writing style and frankly the first two sucked. so bear with me! chapter one and two are up and chapter three and hopefully four will be soon!
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed that my writing style did a complete 360 with chapter 3, so I'm going back and rewriting the first two chapters. Hope you enjoy! **

The night was freezing cold. Temperatures were well below zero. In an underground bunker located somewhere near Moscow, a teenage girl shivered in her cell. She was the only inmate in this special Russian Prison, and she had a life sentence. It was time to repay her father's debt. He'd been missing for 5 years now, and Russia was the last place he was seen. The Russians had found her only a year later and brought her to Moscow, to interrogate her about what her father's mission had bee. Nonstop for those five years. She didn't know anything, and even if she did she wouldn't talk. But they refused to listen and she had given up begging and pleading long ago. As she sat, in the cold dark cell that was her home, she allowed herself the luxury of thinking of the past. Silent tears streamed down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away, for fear of setting her chains rattling. Her guard would just love an excuse to beat her. She sneezes and her chains rattle. She holds back a sob of despair as the guard comes running in brandishing a riding crop. When his eyes settle on her he grins cruelly. "So...the little bitch dares to disrupt my card game." He says smacking her on the side of her face. She bites her lip to stop a cry of pain from escaping. "Beg me to stop." He whispers in her ear, kissing her hard on the lips his hands trailing over her body. Then suddenly he pulls back and begins to beat her again. Finally he stops and walks out, going back to the others and his card game.

The girl is left alone again, bleeding badly and scared. She's always scared now. _"Please...why can't I just die?"_ she thinks.

Then, from the darkness comes an odd sound. Footsteps. Not the hard sounding ones from the winter boots her guards wore, nor the swishing sound of the leather boots the tortures' wore. These sounded almost like...dress shoes. But that was impossible. No one could get into the bunker. It was guarded on the outside with missiles programed to blow up any unauthorized vehicles. Still though the footsteps continued. In fact as luck or fate would have it she sneezed again. This time she kept her chains from moving but the footsteps stopped. "Hello?" breathed a quit voice outside her cell. "Is there someone there?" She looks up. "Help me." She begs softly. "please." The footsteps come closer and she hears the sound of the lock on her door being picked. Then out of the shadows comes a man, looming over her. She shies away out of habit and he stops, kneeling. "I'm sorry." He says, still barely above a whisper. "it's fine." She replies. "Who are you and how did you get in?" she asks. "My name's Bond. James Bond. They left the back door unlocked." He smirked a bit and she knew that was all he would say. He then noticed her chains. "You're a prisoner? What did you do?"  
"Nothing. I'm paying back my father's debt." She smiled slightly. Bond looked confused, but he didn't ask any more questions. He picked her chains and got them open, then noticing she was shivering he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He said softly. She nods wondering what the hell he was. He walks away and after a few minutes a few gunshots ring out. She shrinks back hiding under the coat. After a few minutes, all is still. She hears the footsteps and sees the man re-enter her cell. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked kneeling down in front of her again. She notices the British accent for the first time. She nods. 'I scare easy though." Bond smiles. "well come on, let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" she tries to stand, but her legs, which have fallen asleep give out and she falls. Bond quickly catches her. "It's alright. I can carry you." Picking her up, he makes sure his coat his still wrapped around her shoulders. He starts walking out of the cell down a corridor and out of the base. After a few minutes the sound of a chopper could be heard. The girl shrunk back. "It's alright. It's my allies." Bond told her. "I sent them a signal telling them to come pick us up." The girl nods. "oh ok." Smiling Bond glances at the sky. "You know, I never got your name." after a few seconds the girl says, "I'm Ana." He nods. "Ana. Alright. It's nice to meet you." She smiles as the chopper lands. Bond climbs in, still carrying her. The pilot makes no comment except "M is not going to be happy with you." Which Bond ignores. He sets Ana down on the seat and gently brushes some hair out of her face. She coughs a bit and then hisses in pain. "easy.." Bond says softly. "you're safe now. Those Russian bastards will never hurt you again. Just get some sleep." Ana nods and shuts her eyes. After a few minutes her breathing deepens and she's fast asleep.

Bond sighed as he looked over the now-sleeping girl. She was thin, unimpressive, boring. Bust he supposed that was a good thing. She had looked so frightened when he'd first saw her, chained up in her cell. He knew he was only supposed to go in and kill the Russian's, as they were disrupting his mission, and that this unexpected flight back to MI6 would cause discord, but he didn't care. M would just have to deal with it. And the fact that he was bringing a citizen with him. He wasn't going to just abandon Ana, not when she was hurt and sick. If they asked he could always lie and say she got hurt in the crossfire. It would make him at least partly responsible for her and she would have to stay at MI6 Headquarters. He only hoped it wouldn't come to that. Finally the chopper landed at the airport in London. Bond picked Ana up, and carried her to the garage where he knew his car was. Gently setting Ana in the passenger's seat and strapping her in, he got in and started the car, taking the familiar road to MI6's HQ. The car pulled up outside 20 minutes later. Bond was met at the door by Q, his quartermaster and the only person in MI6 Bond was close to. "Bond." The man greeted. Then upon taking in the girl he carried in his arms, Q shook his head. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Bond nodded. "I know. But she's worth it." Q just nodded and gestured for Bond to come in. They walked up to M.'s office, where Monneypenny was waiting. "Oh, James. He's waiting for you. Go on in...who's she?" Bond sighed. "Just a girl. She was being held captive in the building that held the Russian's I was supposed to take down. She's sick, and injured so I took her with me." Monneypenny nodded. "Alright. She'll have to stay out here while you talk to M, but I'll watch over her." Bond nodded and set Ana down in a chair. Then he opened the door and walked in to M's office.

The man was waiting for him behind his desk. "Bon, why do you insist on making my life difficult? You had your mission. Get in, take care of the problem get out and get back to work. So tell me, why are you here and not in Russia?" Bond sighed. Since the old M died and this bloke had taken over, he hadn't felt any sense of respect for the man, like he had for _her._ He guessed the new M, Gareth, knew this because he had told everyone in MI6 that Bond had "Trust Issues" it had irritated Bond to no end. He didn't have "trust issues" he just didn't like Mallory. "I'm only here temporarily, M. I'm bringing home an injured girl, she needs medical treatment, and I had to bring her here or she'd die." M stared at him with disapproval. "Bond, you know the rules. We cannot have citizens in our base. It violates the security codes." With an exasperated huff, Bond looked at M and said, "Look. She's staying. She has no choice now, I already told her that I'm a secret agent." M glared at Bond over his desk. "You did what?" Bond looked his boss right in the eye. "I told her that I was an MI6 agent. It was the only way to get her to trust me, after what those bastards had been doing to her." M sighed. "You'll have to take responsibility for her. Anywhere you go, she'll have to come, or you'll have to get Q to look after her. And no more spilling our secrets until I've met her." Just as Bond nodded in agreement a scream could be heard from the outer room. Racing out, Bond saw Ana freaking out as Monneypenny and Q tried to calm her down. Bond rushed over so he was in her line of view as he moved in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulders. "Ana, calm down. You need to calm down alright." After a few seconds of screaming, Ana collapsed into a huge fit of coughing, and blood coming up in waves. Bond held her, soothing her, until she stopped, too weak to move. Monneypenny sighed and went to get something to clean up the blood, as Q shook his head. Gathering Ana in his arms, Bond stood up. "If there's nothing else, she needs medical help." When no one disagreed, Bond walked out of the office heading towards the medical unit attached to MI6. Q sighed and ran after him. "Bond, wait! BOND!" when Bond didn't respond, he sighed again, and walked into the medical wing. Bond was there, the girl in his arms, as he talked to one of the doctors. The doctor nodded and motioned for Bond to set the girl on one of the beds while he got out some of his tools. When Q walked in, Bond was pacing nervously. "James?" Q asked walking up to the man. His head snapping up at the sound of his name, Bond paused his pacing only momentarily before resuming it. "What?" his tone was dangerous. "I just thought you should know, as you Quartermaster, I'm required to look after the girl-" at this point Bond interrupted "Ana. Her name is Ana. And I know. Mallory told me." Nodding, Q resumed his talking. "Alright. Then please, whatever you do, don't make it something stupid that could endanger her." With a glare, Bond snapped, "Q, do I look like the kind of person who would do something stupid?" sighing Q turned to the agent. "Yes. Yes you do. You look like someone who's stupid, impulsive, reckless, and dangerous." The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife and served like cake, when the doctor came in. "007? I just wanted to inform you that the girl will be fine. You can visit her now, if you like." Nodding, Bond walked into the med wing, heading towards the bed where Ana was lying. She smiled when she saw him, and moved to sit up. Bond gently pushed her down. "No, Ana. You're too weak to be moving just yet. Please stay lying down for now." Ana nodded. "Alright. Thank you very much for everything you've done for me, Mr. Bond." Smiling Bond shook his head. "Please, don't be so formal. It's just Bond. Or you know what, call me James." She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, James. I must say, I like MI6 way better than the K.G.B" chuckling, Bond patted her on her uninjured shoulder. "I would hope so! We pride ourselves in being better than those Russians." Q came up behind Bond, and Ana pulled back, terror on her face. "Easy. It's just my Quartermaster; Q all that means is he provides the gadgets behind my skills." Q smirked. "Yeah but you never see fit to return them in one piece do you Bond?" Rolling his eyes Bond returned his attention to the girl on the bed. "Anyways, love, you don't have to worry about Q. unless you're a computer, he can't hurt you." Ana managed a small smile. "Good thing I'm not then." She says. Chuckling, Bond and Q left the room, leaving Ana to fall asleep in her bed.

**E/n: there you go. I'll be updating chapter two as well and then moving on to continue the story. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**007's daughter...out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is my reedited version of the old chapter 2. Enjoy! **

**Why don't you do the disclaimer today Q?**

**Q: no matter how much she wishes, Ana has no permission to disclose the following information. Please enjoy, and remember: this is For Your Eyes Only**

The next day Bond woke up and rolled out of bed. William was sleeping next to him. He smiled at the boy and gently kissed his forehead. "Wake up, William. We've got to check on Ana." William grumbled and opened his eyes. "James I swear. Wake me up this early again; you'll be going on your next mission gadget less." James smiled. "Come on William. Today's going to be a busy day." He walked out of the room and turned on the water taking a shower. William groaned and rolled out of bed. He put on his glasses and then when James was down took his own shower. Not long after the 00 agent and his Quartermaster where dressed and out the door on their way to the MI6 building. Once they got in, they walked down to the medic ward. Ana was still asleep, but she looked calm. The stress was gone from her face, and the wounds looked better. James sighed in relief. "good." He said. At that moment his phone rang. "This is 007." He said. "Bond? I need you to come to M's office right away."  
"understood." He hung up the phone. "Q I have to go. Mallory wants to see me. Keep an eye on Ana for me will you? I'll be right back." When Q nodded Bond stormed off to Mallory's office.

The man was waiting for Bond when he arrived. "Good morning 007." He said. "Spare me the niceties Malory. What do you want?" Mallory sighed. "You need to complete you mission 007. I want you to find out about the weapon of mass destruction that the Russians are building." Bond glared. "I will finish my mission. Just let me make sure Ana's alright." Mallory glared at the man. "you will leave today, or else I will tell 008 to take care of the girl." Bond shot to his feet. "What did you say?" he snarled. "You heard me 007. You either leave today or else. This is MI6 Bond. We are a government organization. You either work for us, or against us. And you cannot allow yourself to be distracted. Don't think I don't know about you and young Q being together. The only reason I haven't reported it is because you two seem to work better. But if this girl starts to come between you and your duty to the country...let's just say I can make things very unpleasant for you, James."

Bond angrily stalked over until he was nose to nose with Mallory. "I don't like people blackmailing me." He said simply. "This isn't blackmail 007. It's a promise." Those were the last words Bond heard before he slammed the door. "Monneypenny, tell M. that I'll leave in an hour. There's something I have to do." With those words he was gone, walking briskly towards the medical wing.

While he was walking there he took the time to collect himself. He took several deep breaths until he was back in control of his temper. When he got there he saw that Ana was awake, and eating. She was talking to Q and Bond caught a bit of their conversation. "so, you two have been together for three months? That's so cute!" she was saying. Bond cleared his throat. Both Ana and Q jumped bit guiltily. "Hello Bond." Q said. Ana nodded a greeting. "Hello, Ana, Q. Ana how are you feeling?" Bond asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Much better, thank you, James." She said finished with her meal. "Why do you look so angry?" she asked as one hand reached up to cup his face. "It's not good to be so angry." Bond smiled and took her hand in his. He thought he'd done a good enough job masking his anger, but some of it must have still shown on his face. "I'm not that angry anymore, love. It's just...I have to leave on a mission soon, and I didn't want to leave you." The smile faltered. "You're leaving? For how long? And where will I stay?" Bond gently pulled her into a hug, smoothing her hair. "Not that long, I promise. And you'll stay in my flat with Q. I'll be back before you know it." He felt Ana nod, and then she lightly kissed his cheek. "Do try not to get yourself hurt. Please. You mean so much to Q, and you're starting to grow on me. It would be horrible if Q lost you." Bond couldn't stop the look of surprise that crossed his face, before he smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Don't worry. I never get hurt." Ana eyed him warily. "Really? That's not what Q told me." Bond sighed and lay Ana back down. "Don't listen to Q. he hasn't been here long enough." Ana started laughing, because at that moment Q walked up behind him. 'What was that, Bond? Did I hear my boyfriend dissing me behind my back? Remember what I told you this morning James." Bond looked up grinning. "You heard me." He said. "Take care Ana while I'm gone. Treat her like she's our daughter." With that Bond excused himself from the room, and stalked off to the garage, where his car waited. M would regret the day he took Bond from Ana, and Q would be in trouble if Ana so much as had one little scrape on her when he came back. The licensed to kill 00 agent would not let any harm befall his new charge. If he had to abuse his 00 rank, he would. He'd gone rouge before, he would again. Then he sighed and pushed those thoughts from his head. Thinking about Ana wouldn't get him home to her sooner. He started his car and tore off towards the airport, feeling the old cold feeling envelope him as he set his mind on the mission ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been brought to my attention that I didn't specify a Bond or a time. I was thinking it would be Daniel Craig as Bond and the time is an AU, in which it's the KGB and the Russians, but more of a modern day. So like the Russians became Communist again and Bond is once again out to get them, but with modern tech. hope that helps. **

Chapter 3

Bond sighed as he walked towards his car. He was fuming at the fact that M had sent him into the field so soon after he'd saved a girl. A girl who'd quickly become dependent on him. He felt like he was abandoning her, even though he knew Q would take care of her. He opened the door of his Aston Martian and got in, looking over the file one more time before allowing the dashboard shredder to shred it. His mission was simple, get in, get information on the supposed new "weapon of mass destruction" the Russians were building and get out. Quick and easy right? He hoped. He sighed once more as he drove off towards the airport.

Ana lay on the couch at Bond's flat. Q had brought her here soon after James had left. He'd said it was because he didn't want her around the other agents that they wouldn't understand why she was here, but in truth, he wanted to keep her safe. It was well known where MI6's HQ was, and if the Russians wanted to get Ana back, then that would be the first place they would strike. Q had a feeling that there was more to Ana then just her being a prisoner. There had to be a reason for them to hold her. And he was determined to find out what it was. But not right now. For now she needed care and affection, not interrogation. He looked over to find she had gotten up and was looking around. She was examining a shelf that had the remnants of gadgets from past missions. There was a pen labeled "warning explosive. Do no use" next to it was a bowler hat. The label underneath this one read "steel rimmed, use for cutting heads off statues." Next to that one was an odd looking wrist bracelet that had a label that said "dart shooter. Used on the mission Moonraker." Q smiled. "I guess he doesn't break all his gadgets..." Ana jumped. "What?" she asked. Q's grin got wider. "It's a running joke between Q branch and James that he always has to break his gadgets. But I guess he saved some...as...momentous..." Ana nodded. "oh." Q looked at her. She was looking down her expression sad. "What is it?" he asked. She looked up. "Nothing. I just wish...my father...had left me momentous..." Q tried not to look eager. "what did your father do?" he asked. Ana smiled sadly. "He...was...an agent...with the FBI. My family and I are from England, but he couldn't get work in MI6, so we moved to America when I was young. He got a job there in the FBI. He went missing when I was 10, and my mother died soon after, killed in a car accident. I was sent to a special home for orphans of agents, but the Russians found me there and took me..." Q felt a stab of sympathy go through him. She was so young...and had suffered so much. "_Like James_" he thought. "Well...I'm sorry to hear that. But, forgive me, why would the Russians want you?" Ana sat down on the couch, holding her knees to her chest. "My father went missing when he was on a mission in Russia. He was sent to gather information on a new "weapon of mass destruction" the Russians were supposedly making." A jolt of fear went through Q. "Really?" "_That's the mission James is going on...I hope he comes back..." _he thought "I'm sorry to hear that." he said honestly. He wanted to hug Ana, but didn't know how she would respond to that. "James means a lot to me...If I was ever to lose him, it would be awful. I can only try to imagine what you must be feeling." Ana nodded gazing at him sadly. "yeah." She yawned and then grinned ruefully. "Damn it. I sleep all day...why am I still tired?" Q smiled. "Because your body needs to rest to recover. Come on I don't think James would mind if you sleep in his room." He said helping her to her feet and leading her down the hall.

In the middle of Moscow, gun fire rings out. Bond is shooting at a few KGB agents he has found. The gun fight had broken out early on, and had been going for about a half hour. He was almost out of bullets, but there was no way he was letting himself get captured. After a few more minutes however, he had used his last bit of ammunition. The Russians still have a whole bunch left and as he tries to run to the safety of another building he feels a bullet hit his leg. It buckles and he falls. He tries to roll out of the way, but the Russians have him surrounded and one of them puts a boot on his wounded leg causing him to cry out. "Now, now comrade. Didn't they teach you that it's rude to shoot people without paying for the lives you take?" Bond snarled and tried to get free, but the Russian just pressed harder. "You will be coming with us I think." He said grabbing Bond under the armpits and dragging him to his feet. Two other men blindfolded him and tied his arms behind his back. Bond felt himself being pushed towards a car, and then shoved in. the doors close and they start driving. After what feels like about two hours, they stop and Bond is pulled out. His footsteps echo, so he assumes they must be in a building of some sort. After a while his blindfold was removed. He was in a stone room, dark and small. The Russians left him there and then locked the door. In the shadows something moved. Bond tensioned but it was just a man. "Who are you?" he asked his voice hoarse and cracked. "I'm Bond. James Bond. British secret service. Who are you?" the man lets out a small chuckle. "Felix Lighter, FBI." Bond nods. "well, nice to meet you." Felix nods as well. "Likewise. I've been here for five years without any human company save those Russian bastards." Bond whistles softly. "five years? That's harsh." Felix nods. "I miss my daughter the most. She was 10 when I left...I hope she's alright..." Looking at the man Bond dared to ask "what's your daughter's name?" He pulled out his tracking chip and activated it. Felix sighed. "Ana. She has short black hair and grey eyes."

Back in Bond's flat Q's laptop stats beeping. He pulls it out an opens it. He sees a little dot marked "James Bond" he pulls out his special phone and calls MI6. "Yes?" comes M's voice. "Bond's in trouble. He's activated his chip. I'm requesting permission to go after him." _"with Ana" _ he added silently. The line is quiet for a minute. Then M's voice. "Fine. Go. Good luck, Q." he hangs up. As he hangs up his phone, Q can't stop a worried frown from crossing his face. He grabs his laptop, cell phone and a few other things including two guns, before going to wake Ana.

**e/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So I brought Felix in, but Bond doesn't know him...because I said so. Anyways...enjoy the horrible cliffhanger I left you with and I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Until next time! **


End file.
